


Two O'Clock and All Filters are Down

by infiniteeight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At two in the morning, Clint is not expecting to be overheard and Phil has no filters left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two O'Clock and All Filters are Down

Normally, Phil wouldn't go anywhere near the Tower's common room when he's coming home this late. It's nearly 2am, and he's exhausted, and the last thing he wants is to risk running into one of the team and having them corner him to ask him...anything, really. He just wants to eat something and take a minute to wind down so that he can sleep.

Unfortunately, he knows for a fact that there is not a thing to eat in the private kitchen on his floor, and he has gone through the whole cycle from hungry to not hungry anymore and back to hungry again. If he doesn't eat something, he'll never sleep, and right now the risk that he'll run into an Avenger is small enough that waiting for delivery is not worth avoiding it. So Phil heads to the common floor and is just about to round the corner into the main area when there's a loud sigh and Clint's voice rings out: "God, I miss sucking cock."

Phil's step hitches. Instead of rounding the corner smoothly, he walks right into the wall with a loud _thunk_.

He leans his head against the plaster for a moment. _Fuck._

"Hey, uh, someone there?" Clint calls out.

Phil pushes off the wall and ducks sheepishly around the corner. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to eavesdrop."

Clint is half turned, looking over the back of the couch towards the hall. The TV screen over his shoulder is just panning away from a pretty impressive shot of some action hero's package, which explains that, at least. When Clint sees who has walked in on his comment, he chuckles. "I must have surprised you; walking into walls isn't your usual MO. Been a long day?"

"More like a long couple of years," Phil says, his brain still stuck on _'I miss sucking cock',_ and then snaps his mouth shut. He can feel the heat rise in his face and knows that he's blushing right to his hairline.

It takes Clint a couple of seconds to connect the dots between his comment, Phil's comment, and Phil's blush, but when the realization dawns he doesn't laugh at Phil. Instead he turns fully, kneeling up on the couch, now, to fold his arms across the back. "Wouldn't have figured you'd have trouble with dry spells," he says.

Phil shrugs. "I'm not very good at asking, and I don't get a lot of offers."

Clint considers him for a long moment. "Want a blow job?" he asks eventually.

Phil blinks. "What?"

"This is me offering," Clint says. "Do you want a blowjob? Because I would be more than happy to give you one, believe me." He runs his eyes up and down Phil, lingering noticeably on Phil's fly, and licks his lips. 

The lip licking doesn't seem to be a conscious move, and Phil feels himself stir in arousal. Clint's lips are a bit shiny, now, and Phil imagines them smeared with pre-come and wrapped around his cock. Clint's shoulders would be solid under Phil's hands, and he'd pull back occasionally to lick, and Phil can picture just what his tongue would look like laving over the head of Phil's cock, because Clint is always sticking his tongue out when he's concentrating on filling out his paperwork, or inspecting his bow, or--

"Do you want to get dinner with me?" Phil blurts out.

Clint's eyebrows fly up. "You don't have to take me out to dinner to get the blow job, Phil."

Phil rubs a hand over his face. "I know, I know, but I like you, and if I have an orgasm with someone I like I'm going to want a date anyway, and you know what, just ignore me, I'm going to go." Phil doesn't even get halfway turned to leave before Clint is vaulting over the couch and stopping him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

"Dinner sounds great," Clint says.

"Oh, good." Phil blushes again because yeah, he's too tired to be smooth. Or, well, as smooth as he ever is.

"But I can give you a blow job first, right?" Clint asks, and he looks so hopeful that a thrill goes through Phil, because he doesn't think anyone has ever wanted to suck his cock that much.

"Yeah," Phil says, and with that look on Clint's face he can't even be embarrassed that it comes out a little breathless. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Clint beams at him and uses his hold on Phil's wrist to drag him to the elevator and up to Clint's floor and into Clint's bedroom. Phil's head is spinning a bit by the time Clint has him arranged to his liking and he has a minute to catch up. Most of Phil's clothes have been tugged off and cast aside, but somehow he's still in his white dress shirt, though it's completely unbuttoned and trailing off the sides of his chest.

Clint lays sprawled between Phil's spread legs, his hands curling around Phil's hips, and regards Phil's cock with a warmth that is, honestly, completely outside of Phil's experience. "Very nice," Clint says, and Phil just doesn't know how to respond to that because it's...well, he always figured he had a pretty average dick.

But it turns out he doesn't have to respond at all, because Clint lowers his head and, instead of going straight to sucking, nuzzles in at the base and lays a soft, wet, sucking kiss on his balls instead. "Oh!" Phil gasps, spreading his legs more, because God, that feels good. Clint takes the motion as the encouragement it is and presses in closer, his nose rubbing against the base of Phil's cock as he draws Phil's balls into his mouth and puts his tongue to work.

"Fuck," Phil says, staring at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and losing himself in the heat of Clint's mouth and the gently pressure on his balls and the occasional, tantalizing nudge against his cock. "Fuck, that's good."

Clint makes a happy little noise that really should seem out of place, except for how his obvious enjoyment sparks a rush of heat in Phil that makes his cock twitch, the pre-come beaded at the tip finally growing too heavy and running down he side. Clint must take that as a cue, because he releases Phil's balls with a filthy slurp and gives Phil's cock a long, slow lick before leaning in to take the head in his mouth.

His lips are soft and his mouth is hot and there isn't so much as a hint of teeth and Phil _moans_ , feels it rumbling up from deep in his chest. Clint's grip on Phil's hips grows firmer and then he's slowly sliding down Phil's cock. Fuck, it's a good thing he's holding on, because Phil can't help the way he jerks into the enveloping heat. A whimper escapes him and he reaches for Clint, but manages to redirect his hands to Clint's shoulders instead of his head.

Clint hums approvingly and pauses for a moment, not quite deep throating, before he starts bobbing steadily, his mouth sliding hot and smooth over the throbbing length of Phil's cock. "Clint," Phil groans, fingers tightening on the firm, round muscle of Clint's shoulders. He must take that as a prompt, because he picks up the pace a bit, and then he starts sucking, too.

Phil lifts his head to look down at Clint and fuck, the expression Clint's face is sheer _bliss_. He looks like there's nowhere he'd rather be in the world than between Phil's legs with his cock in his mouth. A surge of heat goes through Phil. Clint must feel it, too, must feel the way Phil's cock stiffens a bit more, because he pauses and there's a soft sound as he draws a breath in through his nose, and then he's sliding down and down and down. He's taking Phil's cock deeper, taking it all the way, right to the root, letting it slide into the tight grip of this throat.

" _Oh!_ " Phil gasps, his breath stuttering. "Oh, oh, oh God, fuck, Clint, yes, please." Clint's hand moves from Phil's hip, slow and careful, and he gently strokes and pets Phil's balls, too. A high, sharp noise escapes from Phil and it's all he can do not to thrust, but he's rewarded with a tightening of Clint's throat around his cock that makes his balls draw up and the heat in his belly uncoil. "Clint--!" is all the warning he manages, but it's enough, because Clint quickly pulls back. Not off, not all the way, and Phil moans helplessly as Clint sucks him dry, the pressure of his mouth and the rhythmic suction of his swallowing milking a couple of extra spurts from Phil's pulsing cock.

Phil sort of melts into the bed as he comes down from his orgasm. Clint crawls up to lay next to him and Phil turns his head and gives Clint a lazy, satiated grin. "Give me a second and I'll take care of you."

Clint chuckles and rubs his nose against Phil's in lieu of a kiss, since he did just swallow. "Phil, I _really_ like sucking cock. I'm all good for the post-orgasm cuddle."

"You...are...fantastic," Phil murmurs, and to hell with it, he wants a kiss. Clint makes a surprised sound when he moves in, but accepts the kiss, deepening it eagerly when he realizes that Phil doesn't mind tasting his come on Clint's tongue. When they part, Phil sighs happily. "I'm really glad I already asked you on a date," he says.

Clint smiles. "Me too. Now sleep. I think you need it."

"Friday," Phil murmurs sleepily. "Dinner."

"Friday," Clint agrees.

Phil lets sleep pull him down.

~!~


End file.
